The Day I Became A Teenage Jolteon
by Twilight The Umbreon
Summary: Corny title, but its good! About a teenager who is were-jolteon but doesn't quite realise it yet. Until the faithful day when he accidently shocked himself...
1. Prologue

"The Day I Became A Teenage Jolteon" By Twilight The Umbreon  
  
Prologue - 14 years ago  
  
  
It was a bright night, as the jolteon ran down the street, its eyes glowing red. The look on its face suggested that it hungered desperately for something. Specks of sickly foam, hovering around it's mouth, suggested that it was not a pet or very friendly but in fact was rabid or at least very, very sick. It sniffed the air, catching a scent of a baby boy, being held by its mother in the vincinity. It sprinted out into the light of the full moon, eager for flesh.  
  
A young lady sat out on the front porch of her house, breat-feeding her young newborn. As she breast-fed the baby, she looked out towards the full moon hanging in the sky, wondering about a life she could have. She thought about her hasband, a violent and demented person who was hardly ever sober. He had gone to jail about a month ago for assaulting her. When she had finished breast-feeding the baby, she started turning to go back inside when suddenly something hit her hard.  
  
The jolteon studied the woman and her baby carefully. It's fever-ridden brain processed what it saw and came up with a decision. Hunt, kill, blood, flesh the jolteon's mind sang as it rushed in for the kill.  
  
The woman's eyes widened in horror as she saw the jolteon bash into her, and started mualing her child. The jolteon's eyes, the gross looking foam fleaked around its mouth and the fact it attacked her made her realised that this jolteon wasn't your average jolteon, but a rabid one.  
  
The jolteon sank its teeth in the tender flesh of the baby's arm. It cried out in pain, as the jolteon withdrew its teeth and prepared for the killing blow. The thrill of tasting the baby's blood made the jolteon so feverishly intoxicated, it didn't notice the woman lashing out in defense of her child. The jolteon was knocked head over heels by the desperate woman. Something in the jolteon's mind clicked. It now realised that it had been cheated, the timing was far too late and it would have to fight off the woman who, despite being afriad, would defend her offspring to the death. It retreated, growling at the woman and her child, its face a mask of nightmarish horror. It then ran swiftly away.  
  
The woman woman sobbed as she picked up her baby and went to banage up the baby's wounded arm, but when she looked down at the injury, she gasped in surprise. The wounded arm no longer had a wound there. The area where the jolteon had bitten the baby was whole. It stood out from the surrounding skin almost luminous in the light. The mother called the ambulance. She knew that her child was now affected with rabies, and it would be lucky to survive the next 24 hours. But deeper in her mind, she sensed that her baby might of been affricted with something more dreadful and dangerous.  
  
Ok, that's the prologue. Sorry about the violence, but its part of the prologue. It wouldn't help sugar-coating it. But it is much less horrorifing later. Ciao! Sayonara! Good-bye! Au revoir! Please review. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Spark Of Change

Well here we are. 1st chapter. Enjoy!

**The Day I Became A Teenage Jolteon **

by Twilight The Umbreon

**Chapter 1: The Spark of Change**

David Hillcrest, a young, thin and althletic 14 year old, was stirring from his bed. The voice of his mother floated up from downstairs. "David, Time to wake up. You've got the school althletics carnival today and I know you don't want to miss it." David yawned and then threw off his covers, which landed on the jolteon napping on the end of his bed. David heard his mother coming upstairs as he changed from his pajamas. As he went to change his pajama pants, his jolteon launched itself into David's arms. It licked David's face a couple a times. "Jolt, jolt, jolt..." the jolteon exclaimed, snuggling up to David. Then David's mother appeared in the doorway. "David" she requested sternly "Put Lightning down, you catch fleas." David rolled his eyes. " Ok mother..." he replied wearily. "Damn parent" he thought silently. "Always got something against my pal, Lightning. Never even goes near him..." After completing his change of clothes, he pracitially run down the stairs into the kitchen, with Lightning hot on his heels.

David's mother was sitting at the table in the kitchen, drinking coffee. She looked very stressed out and when Lightning entered the kitchen, she gave him a very stony, sullen look. "There's waffles cooking in the waffle iron" she said dryly. But David was already fixing a meal for Lightning, who was eagerly waiting, his eyes sparkling. She started to reflect on the past events which had befallen David and herself. She smiled faintly as she remember back to David's first race.

He was only seven at the time, but managed to outpace everyone else in his age group by a considerable distance. David's young face beamed in pleasure, as he accepted the first place ribbon. "I hope every day can be like this" he had exclaimed to his delighted mother as he showed his ribbon to her. She dwelled on that thought to cheer herself up from her depression.

Meanwhile, David removed the now cooked waffles from the waffle iron and cleaned the waffle iron. He grabbed the plug to unplug the waffle iron and had started pulling the plug out when a spark jumped from the power point to his hand. Then everything went white.

David's mum was feasting on the proud thoughts of raising such a mature young teenager, a white flash emitted from over in David's direction followed by a loud "BZAP!". After a moment of shock, she ran over to David, who was standing there with a wierd but yet vaguely familar look in his eye.

As the whiteness faded away, David's mind processed what had just happened to him. How he had not only survived a shock of that power, but had felt nothing but a pleasent tingle around his body. He was interuptted by his mother. "Davey, are you alright, hon?" she exclaimed in distress. " Yes mum, i'm fine" he reassured her. His mother came up to hug David but recoiled when a small spark shocked her. It had came from David, not Lightning. His mother looked worried. "Are you sure?" David rolled his eyes. "Yes, mum. i'm fine." David reassured his his mother, then he added " And just to prove it, I will leave the competition in the dust." And with that, David grabbed his schoolbag, called his friend Lightning over and they both ran off towards school, racing each over.

When David and his jolteon, Lightning, made it to the school, the teachers and some senior students were setting up equipment and preparing the long jump and triple jump sandpits for competition. David looked around, looking for his history teacher, Mr Crana. As he looked around, a hoarse cracked voice called from behind, "You are looking for me, David?" David turned about in surprise to see Mr Crana behind him smiling. "Yes, sir." he replied. Mr Crana continued "Well, since you're here so bright and early, you must have something to give to me, right now, don't you?". David's eyes opened wide in amazement. "Yes, sir" he replied. "I do have something for you". David opened up his bag, pulled out a folder with pictures drawn all over it, removed some sheets of paper stapled together and handed it to Mr Crana. Mr Crana beamed with pleasure. "Thank you, David. It is good to know that people pay attention to the knowledge and wisdom from history." "No problems." David replied, then turned around and headed for the atheletics track to practise for the running events.

Some of the early arrivals watched David and his jolteon racing around the track, swore they saw the features of David blur and change slightly. looking more similar to his jolteon. People later saw it happen again and it became a hot topic at school for the next two weeks. But if only they knew the truth.

Soon, the announcer shouted "All competitors for the 100, 200, 400 and 800 metre races please come to te judge's box for finalisation and preparation."

At this point, David jogged over to the judge's box, with Lightning loping close behind. One of the younger judges approached him. "So, what events will you be in?" The judge asked expectively. "All the races" David replied. The judge looked at David closely. His face brightened. "Ah, good morning, David." he replied. "I should of known you would do all the running events. Well David, the 100 metres starts in a few minutes, so you should head to the starting line." David smiled "Will do." he said, before running off to the starting line.

David lined up at the starting line, where several other people were stretching themselves and preparing for the 100m sprint. He stretched his thin, limber legs and got into position waiting to start. The crack of the firing pistol broke all silence and David burst out like a jolteon on fire. People began cheering and chanting names of those who they wanted to win. But all David could hear and feel was the thrill of running, his heart beating faster, his legs propelling him forward, his blood singing in his ears the same running tune. But halfway though the race, his heartbeat shifted and his blood sang louder. "You are a jolteon," it sang "the electric speed demon".

Loud cheering came from the big group in yellow as David blazed across the finishing line. After being given a tag by one of the timekeepers, David jogged over to the judges tent to give the tag to the judges, the judges looked quite amazed when they saw him. Many of the judges swore that something had changed in David. His eyes held a sparkle and his movement was slightly different. One of the judges handed David the 1st place ribbon and exclaimed "David, I'm honored to announce that you not only won that race in fine style but you have broken the school's record for this event." Everyone in yellow cheered as the announcement was made over the loudspeaker for all to hear. David smiled as the ribbon was handed to him and the crowd in yellow cheered.

As the day wore on, David was blitzing his opponents. No one could catch him and the smile on his face grew and the sparkle in his eye became more noticeable. By the end of the day, David had won several more ribbons and had led his house group to victory. Finally as the sun was setting, David relised it was over. The day had been a blur for him, he could only remembered about half the days events. His body, senses and mind felt both dulled and hyper alert. He jogged all the way home in record time, his jolteon keeping up the pace.

David burst through the front door with a zeal unlike that he had ever shown before, nearly forgetting to open the door. His mother was in the process of preparing dinner, stirring the contents of a pot on the stove. She gasped as David rushed though the door. "Good afternoon, David" she said with a rush of breath. David flashed his ribbons at his mother. "I won a heap of ribbons!" he exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. His mother hugged him. "Well done, hon!" he replied pride showing openly on her face. But really, she was worried. Something didn't feel right…if fact, the last time she felt that…aura was when… She gasped as the memory of the rabid jolteon attack on David bubbled up in her mind. David sensed something was bothering his mother. "What's wrong, mum?" David asked with a concerned look. His mother opened up her mouth to say, but found herself unable to tell him. "Nothing, my son" she replied sadly. David then sniffed the air, at the same time, Lightning let out a warning. "Jolt, jolt, jolt!" Lightning barked in alarm as a noticeable burning smell started to wharf through the air. "Mum, your cheese sauce is burning!" David yelled as his mother hastily removed the pot from the stove.

His mother began to check the vegetables in the other pots on the stove. "David, dinner won't be ready for a while. Why don't you find a place to display your ribbons? And don't forget that you need to do the rubbish."

She called after David as he went up the steps to his bedroom.

After a while, the voice of David's mother, floated up from downstairs. "David, dinner is ready." She called. David and Lightning bolted down the stairs to the kitchen, where dinner was served on the table. Chicken and vegetables with cheese sauce drizzled over the vegetables. David sat down and began eating. Lightning ran to a dish (located conviently under the table near David's chair.) filled with pokechow (a kind of pokemon food), which had some chicken pieces througth it, and began wolfing it down.

His mother sat at the other end of the table. She didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid of Lightning. Since the jolteon attack 14 years ago, she developed a phobia of jolteon and other eons. She had given Lightning to David for his seventh birthday. Two years ago, he snuck a thunderstone home and evolved Lightning behind her back. Ever since, she'd stop playing with Lightning because of her fear of jolteon. These days, David took care of Lightning. It was rare for her even to serve Lightning's meal, but today was a special occasion and she managed to compose herself to serve out something special for Lightning. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of David and Lightning rushing to the bathroom, then back up to his bedroom. A deep gut feeling told her that something was going to happen to David tonight she just knew it.

Meanwhile, David was feeling a little weird. Almost distorted. Energy burned through his veins and seemed to danced around his body. He was feeling hyper-alert, too alert in fact. He should have been tired, but he felt wired. Something was going to happen soon, he just knew it.

Lightning laid in David's lap, feeling the ambulant electricity which had started enamiating from David's body. It was almost like having another jolteon around. "Jolt…" Too bad… Lightning sighed to himself Too bad my master isn't a eon, I'd love to hang around another eon. . Then he thought Wait…no human puts up this power that long…What is happening to master? 

Chapter 1 – Finally done, thanks to a timely review. Finally I will be back! Look out for Magic Vulpix and Ziggy the 'Goon and for digimon fans out there who are interested, I'm close to posting my first digimon fic! Look out for Fatal Error (or why playing around with the digital is a REALLY, REALLY bad thing to do…) soon!


End file.
